imaginatelo
by washuneishon
Summary: Parodia de película: Stan acaba de casarse con su novia de toda la vida Wendy que ama, pero en su matrimonio conoce a alguien que cree que es perfecto para la amiga de su esposa, Bebe quien sin darse cuenta termina en algo que jamás imagino
1. Chapter 1

**Sé que tengo otra historia pero realmente ando inspirada y no pude aguantar las ganas de escribir esta, es un Style dejo en claro qe en este fic Wendy no es una hija de puta, inspirado en la película rosas roja, imagínate tu y yo, imagínanos juntas, si tiene muchos nombres Xd el fic será largo.**

**Ya espero qe le guste porque personalmente es mi película favorita**

**Ya south park no me pertenece**

**Y la historia es inspirada en una película qe obviamente no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>Imagínatelo<p>

Hoy era el gran día de Stan Marsh se casaría después de años de noviazgo era obvio que estaba más nervioso de lo común, se levanto rápidamente tropezando algunas veces antes de llegar al baño para bañarse y lavarse los dientes, de la manera más rápida posible, pronto llegaron Eric al lugar celebrando que estaba a una hora del matrimonio, todos estaban nerviosos

-Stan cariño dile a tu padre que ese trajes es horrible- dijo Sharon

-se ve bien-dijo Stan desde su pieza

Mientras Sharon trataba de arreglar a Shelley su pequeña nieta de 8 años, era una niña muy curiosa y generalmente ansia preguntas que nadie podía responder

-¿porque el alfabeto tiene ese orden?-pregunto la pequeña niña

-no lose a nadie le importa

Y en ese momento apareció Stan con su traje de novio, negro y por primera vez en años ocupaba uno

-oh cariño te vez de película-dijo la madre

-Stan jamás pensé que llegaría este día-dijo Randy orgulloso

-te vez como un príncipe-dijo su pequeña sobrina

-gracias-dijo más calmado

Stan, Randy y Shelley pero esta era la hermana se subió al auto para ir en dirección a la iglesia

-¿papá cuanto llevas de casado?-pregunto la hermana mayor de Stan

-22 años, si la hubiera asesinado cuando lo pensé ya estaría libre-dijo Randy lamentándose ambos hijos lo miraron con sorpresa.

-recuerdo que de camino a la iglesia pensaba ¡detengan el auto! ¡Es un grave error! Pero no se puede- Stan empezaba a poner caras de horror ya estaba nervioso y con los comentarios de su Papá a un mas-te sientas ahí, y no dices nada, mientras te llevan a la sentencia más larga.

-¡paren el auto!-grito Stan, mientras su hermana y padre lo miraban interrogante

-debo ir al baño-aclaro el pelinegro, a si que el auto parao en un restauran de comida rápida donde el chico se bajo corriendo en dirección al baño

Mientras en la iglesia estaban Bebe junto a Sharon y la pequeña Shelley esperando a el novio y la novia

-hola soy Kyle el florista-dijo un pelirrojo alto y atlético que se acercaba a las mujeres mientras le pasaba a cada una flores de adorno

-te quedaron muy lindos los arreglos-le dijo Sharon ¿cierto Bebe?

-si te quedaron hermosos-dijo la chica coqueta-¿cómo se supone que se debe poner esta flor?

-en el vestido

-me la pones-dijo la rubia acercándose peligrosamente a pelirrojo, mientras Kyle empezaba a ponerle la flor blanca en el sensual vestido rojo de la chica

-hago ejercicio, y voy a solárium-dijo la chica a un mas coqueta

-no me gustan las chicas superficiales-aclaro el pelirrojo

-pero también soy muy cesible-dijo la rubia sin dejar de coquetear

-tengo una pregunta-dijo la peque sobrita de Stan

-¿Cuál?

-¿Qué pasa cuando una fuerza imparable, choca con un objeto inmovible?

-no lo sé princesa-dijo Bebe mientras le pasaba la mano por el pelo café claro de la niña

-vamos a dentro de la iglesia-ordeno su abuela

-esperen, eso jamás pasa, si hay algo que no puede parar no es posible que exista algo que no puede moverse y viceversa, no pueden existir ¿entiendes? Es una pregunta capciosa- le explico el pelirrojo amablemente

-¿puede sentarse a mi lado?-le pregunto la pequeña niña a su abuela, mientras era arrastrada literalmente hasta la iglesia

Luego de un rato la pequeña niña logro que el pelirrojo entrara a la iglesia, sentándolo junto a ella

-¿Qué estoy asiendo en este lugar?-pregunto Kyle incomodo

-¿Cuándo duermen los peces?-pregunto la pequeña niña otra vez

De repente todos voltean a mirar puerta de la iglesia era Stan que entro corriendo hasta el lugar, hasta llegar al altar

-siento la tardanza-dijo agotado, pero de repente vio una melena pelirroja que estaba junto a su sobrina que no le quitaba los ojos de en sima, no podía dejar de mirarlo, tenía algo que le parcia familiar,_ "¿quién es él?"_ distraído por el pelirrojo que estaba junto a su sobrina ni siquiera noto que Wendy ya estaba junto a él, solo miraba con cara de estúpido al tipo pelirrojo

-señora Marsh iré arreglar las flores de la recepción-le susurro el pelirrojo, para irse corriendo hasta el lugar

Mientras Stan parecía hipnotizado con el chico pelirrojo, no pudo concentrarse hasta que el chico se fue de la iglesia.

-¿todo bien?-pregunto la linda azabache

-si todo bien, te vez hermosa- Wendy realmente se veía hermosa parecía una princesa en el vestido color Champagne, lo más probable es era de diseñador.

Después de la eterna ceremonia, todos estaban en la recepción bailando al ritmo de los 80, bebiendo mucho alcohol y celebrando a los recién casados, mientras Kyle paseaba entre la gente en busca de algo para beber, hasta que vio al novio junto a una enorme fuente ponche.

-hola

-hola-dijo Stan tratando de tapar La fuente

-soy Kyle

-yo Stan

-soy el florista-dijo con una alegre sonrisa

-¿sí? Son hermosas

-yo solo vine por un poco de-dijo tratando de pasar

-¡no!-mientras le bloqueaba el pazo-no bebas

-¿no está rico? ¿Puedo ayudar?-Stan lo miro rendido

-mi anillo, me serví un poco de ponche y…

-¿tu anillo de bodas?-dijo el otro divertido con la situación

-mi anillo está adentro-dijo riendo junto al pelirrojo

-no puedes vaciarlo, solo hay una opción-dijo el chico mientras se arremangaba su blazer verde oliva

-no puedes a serlo-dijo a un más divertido con la situación

-cúbreme-dijo mientras lo agarraba de la cintura para que nadie notara que estaba, con unos de sus brazos en la fuente de ponche tratando de buscara el anillo de bodas del recién cazado.

Una chica de pelo corto melena se acerca hasta Stan para saludarlo mientras el trata de que no se note, de que el pelirrojo tiene un brazo sumergido en el ponche.

-hola soy Patty trabajo con Wendy-dijo la chica-necesito un trago acaba de conocer un tipo a si será más fácil-mientras Kyle acababa de encontrar el anillo en el ponche, y se lo ponía a Stan por detrás para que lo chica no lo notara

-hola soy Kyle-dijo alegre el pelirrojo cuando termino con el tema de anillo

-es el florista-dijo Stan

-soy Patty pero tú puedes llamarme como quieras-dijo la chica mientras le daba la mano y Kyle se lo respondía con la mano empapada en ponche

-te aseguro que lo haré-dijo divertido por la cara de la chica

Después de un rato todos en el lugar estaba bailando I just can get enough de Depeche Mode Stan con Wendy Kyle con la pequeña Shelley que no lo dejaba en paz mientras Bebe iba hasta el DJ

-cariño ¿me puedes poner u lento?-pregunto la rubia- el DJ acepto a sí que se fue bailando disimuladamente hasta el pelirrojo y Shelley

-princesa ¿Por qué no vas con tus amigas? Deben extrañarte

-ya voy-dijo la pequeña

Y justo en ese momento empezó un lento-me toca esta canción ¿creo?

El pelirrojo se acerco divertido hasta la rubia sexy tomándola de la cintura-¿crees que nos vemos lindos juntos?-pregunto la rubia apegando su cuerpo a una más al del pelirrojo-si supongo-dijo a un riendo

-¿te sientes bien?

-sí, solo un poco apretado

Mientras Stan y Wendy los miraban desde lejos

-son tal para cual

-se ven tan lindos juntos

Pero Randy interrumpió el baile de los invitados acercándose al micrófono notoriamente borracho

-hola esto esta encendido-dijo el padre del novio

Mientras Sharon le pedía a Bebe que le quitara el micrófono y que ella diera un discurso más decente, en cosas de segundos Sharon avía controlado la situación los tenía a todos sentados, con una copa de vino y a Bebe dando el brindis.

-escuchen ellos están enamorados, y creo que eso es aburrido, se han amado por años ¡años! Años que han visto grandes cantidades de droga consumirse, y muchas fiestas que he disfrutado yo, ellos se quedan en casa siempre, han sido una pareja casada desde a sé mucho, y se casaron, pero antes de hacer lo necesario como madrina y acostarme con el padrino, quisiera hacer un brindis por Wendy y Stan que envejezcan juntos usando la misma almohada

-¡SALUD!- se escucho de todos los invitados

-y ahora algo importante, algunos pensamos que tardaron tanto en casarse porque Wendy tenía miedo de dar este discurso, pero ahora lo hará y mejor que yo-dicho esto Wendy se paró un poco nerviosa, ya con el micrófono en la mano junto a Stan que estaba sentado junto a ella.

-eh ah

-cariño imagínalos desnudos-escasos segundos después Stan se paro y empezó a dar el discurso

-hola a todos soy Wendy-dicho esto todos empezaron a reír-bienvenidos a mi boda y me alegra que me estén mirando porque quiero que sepan que me alegra compartir mi vida con Stan lo maravilloso, simpático e increíble persona que es ¿quieres continuar Wendy?-no amor tu lo hace muy bien, me sentare

-bueno ahora soy yo Stan, a sé mucho he esperado este día y me alegra compartirlo con tantas personas queridas, y algunas que no conozco, pero de seguro son geniales, siendo que conozco a Wendy de toda mi vida, es mi mejor amiga y lo seguiré conociendo el resto de mi vida, dicen que los cuentos de hadas tienen finales felices pero Wendy y yo primero somos amigos después amante, y así es fantástico, a si que no aremos un brindis, désenos suerte porque Wendy y yo se lo agradeceremos mucho, a si que uno, dos y tres

-¡BUENA SUERTE!

* * *

><p><strong>Ya espero qe le haya gustado qiero pedir disculpas las falta de ortografía, si necesito clases, subiré el otro capítulo lo más pronto posible<strong>

**Ya qe estén muy bien se cuidan muchos besos**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola xD el segundo capitulo por fin, eta aburrido pero me costo mucho hacerlo, flojera y consegui que alguien me diera trabajo siendo menor de edad, a si que no e tenido mucho tiempo, y a de mas se viene pronto halloween y eso es igual a no tener tiempo **

**ya no creo que les interese esto a alguien solo a mi vieja, ojala lo disfruten, bueno si no juro que esto pronto sera una especie de teleserie complicada **

* * *

><p>Química<p>

Kyle estaba trabajando en su florería, siempre se preguntaba cómo es que termino de florista, cualquiera pensaría que ese trabajo es más bien para una señora jubilada, pero él con tan solo 24 años tenía una florería con la que abastecía a todo South Park, el pelirrojo estaba cargando pesadas cajas de flores asta volkswagen Kombiwagen adaptado para poder llevarlas, hasta que apareció un hombre de mediana edad frente a él.

-¡hola!-dijo el siempre alegre pelirrojo

-hola tiene que ayudarme, necesito una flor, solo una-dijo desesperado el hombre-una buena la mejor, es mi última oportunidad, una última flor

-¿última oportunidad?

-solo una flor puede salvarme ¿qué tal una rosa roja que le diría?-dijo a un desesperado

-amor

-amor es lindo eso funciona-dijo más calmado el hombre

-y fidelidad

-entonces una rosa no-

-es obvio no puede ser ninguna rosa, si es la última oportunidad debemos buscar algo espectacular-dijo el pelirrojo mientras se movía alrededor del lugar buscando una flor

Pero apareció otro cliente mientras buscaba entre tantas flores-un momento

-oh está bien-dijo una voz familiar

-hola-dijo Kyle su cara se avía trasformado automáticamente en una de estúpido

-hola-dijo el azabache de enfrente

-¿eh como estas?-dijo el pelirrojo ya no se le ocurría nada más que decir

-bien, yo solo vine a darte las gracias

-fue todo un placer-dijo mientras se quedaba mirando perdidamente los hermosos ojos azules, de Stan el tipo que acababa de conocer apenas unas semanas

-lo ciento estoy atendiendo-dijo tratando de controlarse

-oh si-dijo Stan mientras se sentaba en una silla que esta junto a los tulipanes

-hey chico ¿Cuál es tu flor favorita?-le pregunto el hombre a Stan

-no lose, eso es de chica, supongo que los lirios

-eso no- dijo el hombre ignorándolo buscando por otro lados

-¿qué tal esta?-dijo Kyle con una hermosa flor con toques de amarillo y anaranjado-es un ave del paraíso

-sigue hablando-dijo el hombre interesado

-nombre strelitzia, eso viene por Carlota de Mecklenburgo que se caso con el rey Jorge III, jamás pasaron una hora separados, tuvo 15 hijos-ya no hables-interrumpió el hombre, mientras iba a buscar alguna flor por fuera de la florería

-¿quieres ir a cenar?-pregunto Stan al pelirrojo

-¿Qué?-dijo un poco extrañado, el tipo acababa de casarse

-cenar con nosotros, con Wendy y con migo-dijo mientras intrusiva las flores

-bueno, yo-dijo pensativo

-bueno si no quieres-dijo un poco de seccionado

-me encantaría-aclaro Kyle

-¿enserio? ¿El viernes?-dijo el chico de pelo azabache, un poco dudoso

-si el viernes, estaría bien

-¡genial! Te anotare la dirección-dijo triunfante, para luego ir hasta una mesa que avía en el lugar para anotar, la dirección

-esta es, esta es la flor de mi oportunidad-dijo el hombre, con una enorme sonrisa, mientras sostenía un cactus que estaba en un masetero en forma de pene, para luego pagarle al chico pelirrojo

-deséame suerte –dijo el hombre a un contento con su hallazgo

-¡suerte!-dijo riendo _"a este tipo le entierran el cactus en el culo"_

* * *

><p>Stan y Wendy estaban en un centro de remate esperando por un hermoso sofá café claro de cuero y aplicaciones de cobre, que esperaban que adornara su nueva casa, ambos caminaban por el lugar Stan a veces hacia ruidos con una que otra cosa llamando la atención, hasta que llegaran al tan codiciado sillón y se sentaron sobre él, esperando su remate.<p>

-tienes que mirar directamente a los ojos, tu mirada es más impactante-dijo Stan mientras abrasaba a su esposa

-claro que no, ¿a quién debo mirar?-dijo Wendy mientras apagaba su celular que no paraba de sonar

-a quien quiera el sofá

-ese sofá será mío-dijo Wendy muy segura de si

-nuestro-aclaro Stan

-tenemos un límite de 500 dólares-dijo Wendy

-¿Por qué necesitamos un límite?-dijo Stan fingiendo puchero

-porque si no te volverás loco-dijo Wendy como si fuera su madre

-ese sofá será mío-dijo Stan triunfante

-nuestro, si esta debajo del límite-aclaro la chica

-invite a alguien a senara el viernes, al florista Kyle-dijo Stan como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso

-genial yo cocinare-dijo la chica sonriente

-por favor no-rogo el chico

-Stan concéntrate, ya empezaron con nuestro sofá –dijo mientras el tipo hablaba sobre el sofá- y empezamos con 300 dólares ¿alguien tiene 300 dólares?

-lo invite porque tengo un plan, podemos invitar a Bebe-dijo el azabache emocionado

-oh no, gran idea, pero no sería mejor no hacerlo, no deberíamos-dijo la chica pendiente del hombre- 380 dólares ¿alguien tiene 380 dólares?-preguntaba el hombre que remataba el sofá

-yo creo que son perfectos el uno para el otro ¿no crees?-dijo Stan en forma de protesta

-¿ella dijo que le izo una promesa en la boda antes de irse?-mientras seguía pendiente del remate que ya iba en 420 dólares

-te lo dije se gustan-dijo triunfante, mientras se acomodaba en el sillón-es gracioso, fui a verlo para agradecerle lo que izo en la boda-mientras su sofá ya iba en 450 dólares- ya casi-dijo Wendy desconcentrada de lo que hablaba Stan

-¿te ha pasado que conoces a alguien y sientes como si fuera a ser tu amigo?-dijo mientras no podía manejar la cara de estúpido

-casi llega-dijo Wendy a un concentrada el sofá ya iba en 490 dólares

-no sé que sea, vida pasada fisionomía, pero por alguna razón tenemos química-dijo desconcentrado como si se hubiera trasladado a otro planeta

-510 dólares ¿Quién ofrece 510 dólares?-mientras Wendy miraba para todos lados confundida-¡maldición!

-no sé que estoy hablando ¿sabes de que hablo?-dijo con una estúpida sonrisa

-lo perdimos amor-dijo la chica con cara de horror

-¿Qué?-dijo a un con cara de estúpido

-el sofá paso el límite-aclaro la chica

Mientras Stan se paraba rápidamente con su cartón en la mano-¡800!-grito el chico

-¿800 dólares?-pregunto el hombre

Mientras Wendy se abalanzaba resignada sobre su nuevo carísimo sofá

* * *

><p><strong>muchas gracias por leer, pido disculpa las faltas de ortografía, pronto iré a clases xD cuidate mucho y beso =3 tratare de actualizar lo antes posible<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todo lo primero es que qiero agradecer todos los comentarios a un no sé cómo se responden pero a penas lo averigüe los responderé todos xD**

**Qiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza pero realmente estos han sido unos días de loco para mí a un me estoy recuperando de este fin de semana, a un no entiendo porque me duele todo el cuerpo siento como si me hubiera ido de fiesta todo un mes seguido.**

**South park no me pertenece**

**Y la historia está basada en una película qe no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>No es lo que quería decir<p>

El pelirrojo trataba de abrir la puerta de la casa, llevaba barios minutos en eso, cargaba enormes ramos de flores de distintos tipos, después de barias posiciones para abrir la puerta, sin tener que poner las flores en el suelo para que no se arruinaran con el frio de la nieve de South Park logro abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Kyle que iba en dirección a uno de los muchos floreros que avían

-vivo aquí ¿Qué haces tú? -dijo una mujer de mediana edad que estaba sentada en el sillón

-soy muy ordenado-respondió mientras iba cambiando las flores de todos los floreros

-deberías estar vestida Mamá-dijo mientras trataba de ordenar la casa

-lo estaba, me preparo para dormir-respondió Sheila mientras ojeaba el diario

-son las cinco, dijiste que saldrías en la noche

-no, tu dijiste que yo saldría-dijo mientras leía una sección del diario-¿ya terminaste de trabajar?

-voy a salir

-¡una cita! ¡Mi hijo tiene una cita!-dijo la madre emocionada prestándole más atención a su hijo

-no, pero tú podrías tenerla-mientras le pasaba la sección de actividades en South Park (diario)

Sheila desinteresada empezó a hojear la pequeña sección del diario

Suspiro resignada-bailes, grupos de lectura, jugar cartas, intentos trágicos de viejos moribundos que quieren conocer a alguien antes de dejar este mundo-dijo la mujer poniendo caras de horror, mientras Kyle sonreía forzosamente- todos buscan amor, pero no lo encontraran y tampoco tendrán sexo, esos viejos son tan ancianos que sería como hacerlo con una cuerda

-son personas triste-aclaro Sheila dejando el diario a un lado

-tú lo estas-dijo Kyle mientras se sentaba junto a ella

-no estoy deprimida, es diferente

-deberías tener una vida, enserio-dijo el pelirrojo notoriamente preocupado

-sí, lo sé-respondió su madre mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo mayor

* * *

><p>Stan entro al baño de su nueva casa, donde estaba Wendy terminaba de arreglarse para la cena<p>

-siento llegar tarde amada mía- dándole un beso en la frente-

-¿qué tal tu día?-pregunto Wendy que pintaba sus labios rojo coral

-bien, hoy no perdí ni un solo animal (Stan es veterinario)-dijo sonriente mientras buscaba un cambio de ropa en su armario- ¿y tu día como estuvo?

-mal, renunciare-aclaro Wendy

-siempre dices eso

-un día lo haré-dijo soñadora-les diré que no me agradan ni ellos ni su dinero, aun que si quiero su dinero-

-te esperare con champagne, definitivamente lo hará Bebe conquistara a Kyle-mientras Stan se cambiaba el pantalón a unos vaqueros

-el es difícil-dijo Wendy desde el baño

-tu si ¿lo conquistarías, cierto?

-bueno el no es de mi estilo, pero si supongo que sí-mientras se asomaba a la puerta de la pieza- bueno ¿qué opinas?

-de él, bueno yo en realidad…-dijo mientras se volteaba en busca de una polera y

-no ¿Cómo me veo?-aclaro la chica confundida

-oh eh me encanta eres atractiva ¿quieres tener sexo?- dijo Stan seductor acercándose a su esposa pero fue interrumpido por el timbre

-salvada por la campana- dijo Wendy mientras iba abrir la puerta

-pero después tendrás problemas-grito Stan desde la pieza mientras Wendy abría la puerta

-hola-dijo animada la azabache

-hola, te vez bien-respondió Kyle siempre amable

-pasa, gracias-

-adivina que traje- dijo Kyle entrando a la casa mostrando un hermoso arreglo de tulipanes rosas

-oh gracias son hermosas, Stan no tarda-dijo la chica alegre con el arreglo-¿cariño?-llamo la chica

-aquí estoy- dijo el azabache que acababa de llegar de una de la piezas

-hola-dijeron ambos a dúo mirándose directamente a los ojos, y de manera casi programada ambos pusieron cara de colegiala enamorada

-ven pasa a ver nuestro nuevo sofá-dijo Stan rompiendo el silencio incomodo-nuestro caro sofá-agrego Wendy

-la comodidad no tiene precio-dijo Stan tratando, de que Wendy no recordara

-se ve muy cómodo-dijo el amable pelirrojo

-¿crees en la reencarnación?-pregunto Wendy cambiando el tema –Stan cree que ya se conocen-

Ambos miraron a Stan con cara de pregunta para el ojiazul el ambiente se ponía demasiado incomodo y se podía notar en su cara de horror-eso no es lo que quise decir-dijo Stan tratando de escapara de la conversación

-lo recordaría, creo-agrego Kyle

-bueno, iré a poner las flores por allá-dijo Wendy admirando otra vez el hermoso arreglo

-yo lo haré-dijo Stan obviamente para escapar del lugar, tomo las flores y desapareció en cuestión de segundos, mientras Kyle y Wendy conversaban animadamente, sentados sobre el sillón.

-básicamente quiero escribir cuales son los lugares más frescos de el planeta en cada época, si es febrero el carnaval de rio, si es mayo el Caribe, a si que si quieres una vacaciones de fiesta, abres mi libro y yo te diré donde ir-hablaba Wendy muy animada sobre su futuro sueño y Kyle parecía muy interesado en el tema

-¿ya estuviste en esos lugares?-

Escuchado esto Wendy le cambio la cara automáticamente-bueno, ese era el plan, ya sabes, Stan, la vida, el trabajo, Stan-dijo la chica desanimada

-algún día-dijo Kyle tratando de animarla

-y qué me dices de ti ¿casado? O ¿piensas casarte algún día?

-si, tal vez lo haga, las leyes han ido cambiando-dijo el sonriente pelirrojo

-¿Cómo dices?-pregunto Wendy confundida

-soy gay-aclaro Kyle

Jajajaja-rio Wendy pensando que era chiste mientras Kyle la miraba seriamente, al notar la seriedad de la cara del chico cambio rápidamente su expresión de cara-¿enserio?

-si-dijo a un serio

-bueno impresionante-pero Wendy y Kyle no pudieron seguir hablando porque fueron interrumpidos por el timbre

-debe ser Bebe-dijo Wendy incomoda al notar que Kyle se dio cuenta por el motivo de la cena

-vendrá Bebe-dijo el pelirrojo notoriamente incomodo

-si-dijo la chica con cara de pánico, mientras Stan abría la puerta a la sensual rubia que le falto poco abalanzarse sobre el pelirrojo cuando lo vio sentado en el sillón, y su obvia cara de querer llevarse a la cama y devorarse l pobre pelirrojo

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo muchas gracias por leer pido lo primero pido disculpa la falta de ortografía y la mierda de capitulo que esta muy aburrido, pero es la vida que llevan los protagonistas en el fic el próximo capitulo se viene<strong>

**¿Qué pasara con Bebe y Kyle?**

**¿Bebe se enterara que Kyle es gay?**

**¿Stan podrá mirar a la cara a Kyle sin cara de estúpido?**

**¿La comida de Wendy estará rica?**

**¿Abra una nueva pareja?**

**¿Stan y Kyle serán amigos o algo más?**

**Todo esto será respondido en el próximo capítulo, y más en los siguiente a sí que no dejen de leer que pronto se viene una pareja**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos volví, me cuesta mucho escribir y la mayoría del tiempo es por flojera me cuesta mucho sentarme en el computador y ponerme a escribir pero trato de subir todas las semanas no quiero dejarlo a medias, sobre todo porque convine mi película favorita con mi serie favorita**

**Ya les dejo muchos saludos a todos y responderé los reviews ya qe jamás descubrí como se responden la tecnología siempre me gana**

**symphknot:** mushas mushas mushas gracias por el apoyo eres muy adorable y gracias por leerme eso realmente me anima saludos besos=D

**Klaus The Sarcastic Cloud-chan:** te agradezco tanto tus concejos eres muy genial y observadora me ayudas mucho y gracias a tus concejos creo que e mejorado muchas gracias por leer y tus opiniones, eres una gran escritora saludos besos n,n

**YenY:** me alegro qe te haya dado riza, a medida de los capítulos ire respondiendo tu pregunta gracias por leer saludos besos =3

**Taichi Sora:** jajajaja muchas gracias por leer Bebe en este fic parece poseída por Kenny, yo tampoco lo quiero pero vamos viendo a medida qe vallan pasando los capítulos muchas gracias saludos besos =D

**Dani-Ela-Nati-chan:** jahajhajahajha cuando leí tu comentario si qe me dio riza jahjahjaha de echo a un me rio bueno a cualquiera le puede pasar a mi igual de echo me a pasado pero me alegro qe te haya gustado más a ya del inconveniente qe a un me da riza jahjahajha casi muero por ti debes ser muy graciosa ya shau beso cuídate n,n

**South park no me pertenece**

**El fic está basado en una peli qe tampoco me pertenece u,u **

* * *

><p>Teoría del amor<p>

Bebe, Stan y Kyle estaban sentados en la mesa mirándose unos a otros sin saber que decir y por otro lado de la mesa estaba Wendy sin notar lo que estaba pasando con los otros tres.

-Wendy, esto es repugnante-dijo Bebe mientras revolvía con su tenedor mientras Kyle y Stan no dejaban de mirar asqueados el plato

-¿eso crees?-dijo un poco inocente Wendy

-lo es cariño, por favor no vuelvas a cocinar-rogaba el azabache mientras Kyle y Bebe reían con la declaración

-ahora que ya pasaron unas semanas ¿Cómo es el sexo después del matrimonio?-pregunto la atrevida rubia

-cásate y averígualo-respondió indiferente Wendy acostumbrada a los comentarios de su amiga

-tengo un plan de tres años-dijo la rubia

-¿crees que exista tu otra mitad?-le pregunto Wendy desafiante

-quizás aquí-agrego Stan, moviendo la cabeza en dirección al pelirrojo, mientras el pelirrojo le levantaba la ceja con cara de pregunta

-de hecho Stan el es-intentaba decir que el Kyle era gay pero fue interrumpida por su amiga

-¿y como sabré que es el correcto?-pregunto la rubia curiosa

-no lo sabes enseguida solo sientes calor y comodidad, te quedas ahí e intentas y de pronto dirás si eso es amor-le respondió la azabache con cara de soñadora

-estoy de acurdo-dijo Stan-yo igual-agrego Bebe

-no estoy de acuerdo-dijo Kyle tímidamente

-¿Qué?-interrumpió Stan

-creo que sabes de inmediato, sabes en cuanto miras sus ojos, entonces todo comienza y solo pruebas que tuviste razón desde el primer segundo, cuando te das cuenta que estabas incompleta y ahora estas entera-Stan lo miraba con cara de horror sin saber que decir al respecto

-de hecho apoyo lo que dice-dijo Wendy-yo igual suena más lindo-agrego nuevamente la rubia, mientras Stan a un no le quitaba la cara de horror a Kyle

-¿alguien quiere pudin?-pregunto Wendy

-yo-dijo Kyle-no-agrego Stan

-¿no?

-no, si crees eso, entonces todos los que no lo tienen solo aman por interés-dijo el desafiante ojiazul

-no me refiero a eso-dijo un poco confundido el pelirrojo

-creo que es lo que estás diciendo-dijo el chico sonando mas desafiante a un, esto iba para una larga discusión

-creo que en Kyle suena más lindo-agrego la rubia que ambos ignoraron, pero no pudieron seguir discutiendo del tema ya que fueron interrumpidos por Wendy-¿trufa?

Después de una largo rato tratando de comer el postre de Wendy los tres llegaron a la conclusión de que era imposible de que ese engendro estuviera cerca de alguna boca, salvo la de Wendy que ella impresionantemente podía tragarlo, Bebe y Wendy estaban en la cocina limpiando los platos mientras Kyle y Stan estaban por algún lugar de la casa

-te vez casada ¿tuviste un buen día?-dijo Bebe

- no voy a renunciar-dijo Wendy notoriamente desanimada

-viste al florista, dijo eso para mí-afirmo la rubia triunfante

-no creo que este saliendo bien

-yo creo que va bien-dijo la rubia a un mas triunfante

-es gay-dijo burlona Wendy sin parar de reír

-¿enserio? Genial-dijo sorprendida

-¿no crees que eso impide tus planes para seducirlo?

-¿Wendy le viste el culo?, es el culo más perfecto que he viste en mi vida, y él será mío-dijo la chica muy segura de sí, mientras Wendy se iba resignada a seguir lavando desde que Clyde la dejo parece una maquina sexual imparable

Mientras en otros lados de la casa Stan subía la escalera buscando a Kyle hasta ahora sin éxito hasta que noto que estaban en el enorme techo, construido especialmente para convertirlo en terraza, desde el lugar se podía ver todo South Park mientras llovía violentamente, mientras Stan lo miro por unos segundo al concentrado pelirrojo en la vista, hasta que se puso a reír

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-dijo sonriente no podía creer que una persona se congelara de frio y empara por la lluvia solo por la vista

-es preciosa-respondió Kyle volteando a verlo

Está lloviendo y hace frio-dijo el azabache mientras iba en busca del pelirrojo para que entrara a la casa

-Wendy jamás ha venido hasta acá, piensa que con el miedo sub consiente ara que te aviente se paraliza cuando me acerco a la orilla-dijo Stan mientras ambos estaba mirando la ciudad desde el ventanal-perdón por la cena

-está bien he probado peores-dijo el amistoso Kyle

-creo que exagere un poco

-no claro que no, tal vez un poco

En eso momento ambos se quedaron mirando, eta vez sonriente, Stan tomo ambos brazos de Kyle-te mojaste y estas helado-mientras se sacaba su chaqueta para ponérsela al pelirrojo

-estoy bien, ahora tú te helaras-respondió el pelirrojo con el acto del azabache

-no importa-junto es eso momento ambos se quedaron mirando concentradamente sus ojos Stan no podía parar de mirar lo ojos verde de Kyle eran casi como los de un felino, mientras Kyle estaba perdido en los ojos de Stan azules como el mar o el cielo, era como si el tiempo estuviera detenido para ellos, Stan se acercada lentamente hasta la boca de Kyle sin dejar de mirar sus ojos, a través de ellos parecía mirarle el alma y le encantaba lo que veía , inconscientemente sentía la necesidad de abrasarlo, tenerlo cerca, besarlo, cuidarlo y que nadie más lo tocara solo él, justo cuando estaba a escaso centímetros de besarlo, se escucha un grito desde el piso de abajo

-¿Qué están haciendo?-era la voz de Wendy

-nada-grito Stan, alejándose rápidamente de Kyle no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, era hombre y peor estaba casado casi le es infiel en su propia casa a un

que en el fondo sentía que eso era realmente excitante

-Bebe quiere jugar, póquer desnuda o desnuda a Bebe y yo quiero que se vaya a casa-grito nuevamente Wendy al parecer no se daba cuenta del ambiente homosexual que tanto Stan como Kyle sentían

Después de escasos segundo distraídos tratando de procesar la información de lo que acababa de pasar, ambos bajaron rápidamente despidiéndose fugazmente, tratando de no mirarse mucho

* * *

><p>Kyle iba de piloto en su Volkswagen y Bebe de copiloto nunca entendió porque siempre, terminaba llevándolas a casa y muchas veces terminaba foyandolas, el era gay o eso creía solo que si a la chica se le ocurría la maravillosa idea de tomar un trago, solo significaba algo esta noche no estaría solo en su cama, pero la idea hoy no sonaba tan mal después de todo.<p>

-¿te pasa algo Kyle?-pregunto la rubia rompiendo el silencio

-perdón enserio-dijo el pelirrojo tratando de no volver a perderse en sus pensamientos

-estas pensado mucho, eso es obvio, hacer lo que debes hacer desrielo a Bebe, soy un alma sensible

-claro que no-respondió Kyle

-la verdad no la hay, pero puedes confiar en mi

Después de conducir un par de minutos Kyle se detuvo en un restaurant de comida rápida, ambos entraron al lugar y ordenaron para después de la espera sentarse en una de las mesas junto a la ventana

-¿cosas de chicos no? Tiene que ser una he cena de sexo homosexual, tu y otro vegetariano-dicho esto el pelirrojo se reía irónicamente

-¿alguna vez as conocido a alguien que ya tiene a alguien?-pregunto el pelirrojo dudoso

-si claro, los mejores están ocupados, o son gay

-¿y qué haces?

-¿Qué hago? Conquistarlos, la pareja es su problema no el mío- respondió la rubia

-yo creo que nunca separaría una pareja, no les causaría ese dolor jamás, solo aceptas el hecho que no puede pasar te alejas y busca a alguien libre-tal y como lo hacía en estos momentos

-¿quieres ir por un trago?-pregunto la rubia seductora

Dadas las circunstancias de que le estaba empezando a sentir atracción hacia un hombre casado el trago era una magnífica idea, de pues tendríamos que elegir en su casa en la mía o un motel, pero solo hay una solución a esto tengo sexo alocado con esta chica y me olvido de Stan, a si jamás le haré daño a Wendy, eso sonaba coherente en ese momento

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por leer shau cuídense musho besos tratare de subir lo antes posible =3<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola a todos! Perdón por la tardanza ;c la verdad no tengo escusa para esto solo que he salido mucho estos días, y bueno de tanto Salir resulta qe ahora estoy castigada sin salir, para mi eso es terrible porque se me hace muy difícil mantenerme en un mismo lugar todo un dia, la verdad ando un poco depre por el castigo a un que dudo qe mi vieja lo recuerde por mucho tiempo e,e**

**Ya aquí va el capitulo cinco aparece un nuevo personaje**

**South park no me pertenece**

**Y la historia esta basada en una peli qe no me pertenece **

* * *

><p>Saludando<p>

Stan y Wendy estaban en el supermercado, mientras Stan jugaba con el carrito (como en la escena de los Simpson Vas A Morir Moe wiii)

-prométeme que ya no le buscaras mas pareja a Bebe-dijo Wendy mientras revisaba la lista -pero si fue todo un éxito anoche se fueron juntos, ese sonido distante son campanas de boda-el azabache trataba de olvidar el accidente de ayer

-oh eres tan inocente-dijo Wendy un poco resignada

-bueno lo que no sabes sobre Kyle es el hecho de que el ¡esta aquí!-dijo Wendy con sorpresa al notar que estaba al frete del junto a un chico rubio también con un carrito de supermercado

-hola-dijo la chica con sorpresa

-hola-saludo un poco incomodo el pelirrojo

-hola-saludo mucho más alegre Stan

-es extraño hablábamos de ti-dijo Wendy a un con sorprendida

-oh espero que bien, oh lo siento Wendy él es Kenny

-Wendy-dijo el rubio amable

-y Stan-dijo el pelirrojo apuntándolo

-mmm Stan-dijo mas seductor mirándolo con una sonrisa bastante maliciosa

-¿Kenny?-dijo Stan un poco confuso con la reacción del rubio-Kyle

-¿a sí que de compras?

-a si es

-genial, gracias por la cena debería repetirse, ahora porque no seguimos con nuestras compras-dijo el pelirrojo tratando de evitar las miradas de Stan

-es lo que trataba de decirte Kyle es gay

-es gay-susurro Stan sorprendido con la noticia

-como el ex de Bebe, ¿Cómo se llamaba? Clyde ¿recuerdas a su novio? Craig creo que se llamaba-

Mientras Kyle y Kenny paseaban por el supermercado más que comprando conversando

-¿Qué aras esta noche?-pregunto Kyle

-espera espera ¿Qué carajo sucedió ahí?-dijo Kenny un poco confuso-el no solo es heterosexual es un muñeco heterosexual-decía Kenny como si ese fuera el pecado más grande del mundo

-¡espera!-dijo el pelirrojo deteniendo el carrito, para luego hacer marcha atrás ya que justo estaba Wendy con Stan en el pasillo de al frente peleando por qué no deben llevar queso

-hola que tal ¿estábamos hablando de ustedes también?-dijo el rubio sin mayor complicación acababa de conocerlos y ya les hablaba como si fuera de toda la vida

Llegaremos tarde al partido, apoyamos al mismo equipo-dijo Stan

-oh que tierno ¿no es tierno?-dijo mientras miraba al pelirrojo

-sí lo es, espero que ganen-respondió el pelirrojo notoriamente incomodo con las miradas de Stan, que no paraba de mirar a él y a Kenny acusadoramente

-¿Kenny eres gay?-pregunto Wendy sin hacerse mayor problema a diferencia de Stan

-oh dios-agrego Stan aterrado

-¿Qué si soy gay?-dijo el rubio tratando de disimular la risa de la estúpida pregunta-desde que nací-

-¿y ustedes dos?-interrumpió Stan, ya empezaba a desesperarse

-no, no claro que no-respondieron a dúo

-lo he intentado con el-dijo el rubio mientras pasaba un de sus brazos por los hombros de Kyle-pero ama a otro-dijo mientras ponía su boca muy cerca a la de Kyle, finalizando dándole un pequeño beso por muy cerca del labio-mientras Stan no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar

-los llamare-dijo Kyle tratando de desligarse de Kenny

-si hazlo-dijo Stan mientras los fulminaba con la mirada mientras agarraba el carrito en dirección contraria, no savia porque pero en ese momento ni siquiera el carrito podía animarlo

"_¡quien se crees que es! A puesto que hace lo mismo con todo, me seduce en mi propia casa para luego irse con la puta esa, espera Stan ¿te sedujo? Si obvio que me sedujo si casi lo beso, ¿por qué no puedo parar de pensar en Kyle?, ¿Por qué se fue con Bebe?, ¿será que yo solamente siento esto?, ¿pero como no lo va a sentir?, anoche no pude dormir pensando en que se estaba follando a Bebe y resulta que es gay y ama a otro ¿Quién es ese otro? ¿Por qué me hace esto?"_

-Stan espera ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Wendy que iba tras de el

-podemos irnos ya-dijo el azabache notoriamente enojado, obviamente le había cambiado el humor

Mientras Stan y Wendy estaba en caja pagando lo que acababan de comprar

-¡hey!-era el rubio que acaban de conocer que estaba junto a Kyle pagando en la caja de enfrente

-¡hola!-saludo otra vez el rubio alegre

-¿están acosándonos?-pregunto Wendy

-¿y por qué haríamos eso?-respondió el pelirrojo

-estaremos en esta caja, pagando-dijo Kenny riendo-y saludando-agrego Kyle mientras movía una de sus manos

-y nosotros los saludaremos-dijo Stan riendo con la actitud alegre de ambos chicos, mientras movía una de sus manos al igual que Kyle

-pero ahora debo pagar, no te puedo saludar-dijo Kyle haciendo puchero

-pero no podremos-respondió Stan haciendo pucheros al igual que Kyle

-eso es obvio-dijo Wendy que no entendía lo que le pasaba a Stan que estaba realmente raro, primero está enojado ahora feliz ¿Qué es bipolar?

Pero la verdad Stan si savia porque su cambios de humor tan repentinos la respuesta es Kyle

* * *

><p>J<strong>ijijjiji Stan esta celoso jijijjiji pobre no es de mala pero me gustaría hacerlos sufrir me encanta cuando sufren, muchas gracias por leerme saludos a todos muchos besos y cuidense mucho<strong>

**BAMOS POR LA LEGALIZACIÓN DE LA MARIHUNA**

**SI SALE DE LA TIERRA NO PUEDE SER MALO BOB MARLEY LO DIJO **

**No se qe tiene qe ver con mi fic pero si es legalizada todo seria mucho mas fácil**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lo primero es pedir perdón por no a ver actualizado a sé un millón de años luz perdón pero ya he vuelto y estaré actualizando lo más prontito qe pueda c: les mando saludos a todos lo que me leen y bueno feliz navidad y año nuevo atrasado espero que tengan unas vacaciones geniales . ojala todos estén muy bien y que les guste la verdad mi fik va un poco fome pero pronto empezara todo el drama creo que para el próximo capítulo ya abra STYLE creo no aseguro nada, bueno nos leemos **

**South park no me pertenece ;c **

**Y la historia esta basada en una peli que no me pertenece claro que igual le pongo de lo mío**

* * *

><p>Guerra mental<p>

-es la función del colegio de mi nieta, deberían a verme dejado hacer unas camisetas con su nombre-dijo Sharon que no ha parado de reclamar e todo el camino

-creo que eso no pega-respondió Shelley la hermana mayor de Stan y madre de la pequeña

-tienes razón, tu papá se varia terrible con eso-dijo Sharon mientras Randy y Stan ignoraban la conversación de las dos mujeres

-hola-dijo un pelirrojo que se acerco a la familia Marsh

-¡Kyle! ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Sharon sorprendida de la presencia del pelirrojo

- Shelley me ha invitado-dijo en referencia a la pequeña sin poder extender mas la explicación salió su profesora a buscarlos para pedirle que pasaran

-esto es el espacio, el espacio esta a muchos años luz, los años luz no se miden en días ni en meses-pronto Stan dejo de escucha a su sobrina concentrado en el pelirrojo que tenía su lado, y era bastante poco probable que se concentrara con él a su lado, sin pensar mucho Stan le tomo la mano a Kyle.

Acaricio una de las mejillas de Kyle pasando por su rebelde pelo rojo hasta su cuello, mientras Kyle se acercaba para besarlo, parecía que estaban solos en esa sala de clases pero pronto descubrieron que no, se prendió la luz de golpe sorprendiéndolos a ambos dándose cuenta de que se trataba, de que solo soñaba despierto-y eso es todo lo que hay que saber del espacio-dijo finalizando su pequeña sobrina

Después de un rato Stan y Kyle estaba fuera del colegio Stan tenía cara de enfermo estaba pálido y ojeroso mientras que Kyle mantenía la misma cara serena de siempre

-¿todo bien?-pregunto Kyle a Stan

-bien ¿tienes que irte?-pregunto un poco desanimado

-no no me puedo quedar un rato mas-dijo el pelirrojo tranquilizando un poco a Stan

-lo-o q-que yo-dijo el azabache nervioso ya ni siquiera podía controlarse-yo creo que deberíamos hablar de una cosa, cuando yo estoy contigo…-pero el pelirrojo no lo dejo continuar-lo siento acabo de acordarme que tengo una entrega, lo siento mucho-dijo mientras salía corriendo como huyendo de lo que el azabache quería decirle

-si claro vete, si-dijo resignado ya cuando el chico había desaparecido

…

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

"_Salió corriendo"_ recordaba la escena una y otra vez sentado en un bar, mientras bebía una cerveza _"¿Por qué salió corriendo? ¿Tiene otro? ¿Otra? Todo puede pasar incluso puede ser la puta de Bebe, esa hija de puta no le basta con todo sus amantes, me las va a pagar ¡YO LO VI PRIMERO! ¿Por qué no deja a Kyle para mí? Espera, espera, espera Stan estas casado, a sé casi dos meses, no puedes dejar a Wendy es tu novia de casi toda una vida, y menos por un tipo que conociste a sé solo casi dos meses en tu boda, a demás es hombre, pero imagínalo seriamos tan felices juntos Kyle y Stan incluso rima adoptaríamos tres perros, por favor pienso como chica, no puedo dejar a Wendy es una buena persona no lo merece"_

-¿estás bien?-pregunta una voz masculina, al dar la vuelta era el rubio que conoció en el supermercado, _"amiguito de Kyle"_ sentado a su lado también bebiendo una cerveza

Ahora que lo miraba mejor, era bastante guapo el tipo _"no me extrañaría que fuera el novio de Kyle" _incluso acaparaba miradas de todos en el lugar, con ese rostro privilegiado, su pelo rubio, profundos ojos azules similares a los de Stan solo que los del azabache eran más resaltante en su rostro, y cuerpo atlético podría ser incluso ser actor de Hollywood, con ese aspecto no le iría nada de mal.

-la verdad no-respondió el azabache, secante y cortante

-¿Qué te pasa? Puedes confiar en mí, amigo de Kha es amigo mío-dijo el rubio amable, _"Kha ¿¡quien se cree que es!"_

-¿eres novio de Kyle?-pregunto el azabache directamente

-jajajaja ¿novios yo y Kyle? Jajajaja primero me corto las bolas, el es como mi hermano menor, no soy tan pervertido jajajaja-dijo el rubio divertido-somos mejores amigos, yo estoy feliz con mi novio-aclaro el rubio

-¿novio?

-si novio, Leopold Stotch, Butters, es medico ¿te suena?

-creo que es el médico de mi mamá

-lo conocí por Kha, fueron compañeros de universidad-dijo el rubio nostálgico

-¿Kyle es doctor?-pregunto con sorpresa y satisfacción

-un doctor que jamás ha ejercido-dijo mas serio

-savia que no podía ser solo un florista

-la verdad es que se graduó el año pasado, tiene ciertos problemas personales, el horario de florista es mucho más flexible, estoy seguro que pronto ejercerá-dijo Kenny a un serio Después de unos cuantos minutos, Stan le tenía total confianza al rubio, y entendía un poco su personalidad que consistía en mantener siempre la tensión sexual

-¿crees en el amor a primera vista?-pregunto el azabache sin más rodeos

-buenos nos ahorraría tiempo-respondió el rubio seductor

-me case a sé casi dos meses, siempre he estado loco por Wendy, pero apareció esta persona y lo cambio todo, desde el primer momento que vi sus ojos, no lo sé es muy extraño de explicar-dijo el azabache mientras tomaba su cabeza con las dos manos

-tal vez si dejas tus guerras mentales de lado y piensas con claridad, sabrás que hacer-dijo el rubio escéptico

-tú no entiendes-sentencio el azabache

-si entiendo, una en un millón de personas sienten, lo que tú sientes por Kyle, escucha lo que realmente quieres, no te bases en lo que es moralmente correcto-dijo el rubio con naturalidad, mientras que a Stan casi se le salen los ojos y su mandíbula casi toca el suelo al escuchar el nombre "Kyle"

-¿¡QUE! ¿¡Quien carajo te dijo!-pregunto desesperado, llamando la atención de algunos

-me di cuenta solo se te nota en la cara, y cuando lo abrase tu cara por dios, te falto poco matarme-dijo el sonriente chico

-no lo sé, creo que tiene a otra-dijo un poco melancólico

-yo lo sabría, y te aseguro que Kha no tiene vida amorosa a sé mucho tiempo, no sé como a sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin sexo, la verdad yo ya estaría con abstinencia sexual-mientras Stan sonrojaba al imaginarse a Kyle en su cama

-Kenny ¿en que trabajas?-pregunto Stan tratando de cambiar el tema ya se ponía algo incomodo

-acabo de comprar este bar ¿y tú? -genial, soy veterinario a un que me estoy tomando unas vacaciones

-oye ¿vamos a ver los fuegos artificiales?-pregunto el rubio alegre

-¿fuegos artificiales? -si abran hoy en la plaza-dijo entusiasmado el chico Después de un rato estaba Stan junto a Kenny mirando los fuegos nada nuevo a un que no es como que esto sea algo tan malo, siempre sienta bien estos espectáculos pirotécnicos

-hey Kenny-ambos escucharon una voz nasal y monótona al voltear se dieron cuenta de que trataba, de Craig con Clyde-¡STAN!-grito Clyde al ver al azabache mientras lo abrazaba, el otro azabache solo le mostraba su particular seña del dedo

-dime que dejaste a esa puta-dijo el castaño

-no se caso con la puta-respondió Kenny antes que pudiera decir algo

-¡HEY!-grito Stan-no es una puta

-no es una maldita manipuladora, savias Stan antes era nuestro amigo-dijo castaño Pero antes de poder seguir la charla tres chicas se acercaron al castaño, las tres con excelentes dotes-hola cariño ¿te gustaría ir a tomar algo con nosotras?-pregunto un de ellas a Clyde-heee-esa fue su única reacción

-no-respondió Craig por el

-no te preguntamos a ti-dijo una de ellas -

no irá contigo, porque es mi pareja ahora desaparece-dijo con su típica voz monótona Las tres miraron feo a la pareja y se marcharon

-Clyde deberías tatuarte en la frente, tengo novio-dijo Kenny divertido con lo que acababa de pasar

-si tal vez de esa manera no se le acercaran más putas, malditas angustiadas sexuales-dijo Craig de mala manera como si fuera su culpa que le pasaran esas cosas

-o mejor a un, un tatuaje que diga "soy gay"-dijo entre rizas Stan

-o mejor a un "soy marica"-dijo Kenny mientras le daba los 5 a Stan

-mejor un tatuaje con mi nombre-dijo Craig seriamente

-eso puede ser-respondió Clyde-lo ere ahora solo con una condición

-¿Cuál?

-tú te haces uno igual con mi nombre Ambos chicos se fueron en dirección al centro de South Park mientras Stan y Kenny no podían creer que de verdad se fueran a tatuar, solo era unas bromas y terminaron en esto, pero de todas maneras dudaban que Clyde pueda hacerse un tatuaje, antes que pase eso se pondrá a llorar

-se nota que se aman-dijo Kenny mientras miraba la pareja que se alejaba cada vez mas

-eso es obvio, Clyde dejo a Bebe por el tal Craig-dijo Stan mientras veía el espectáculo pirotécnico

-mira ahí está Kha-dijo Kenny de repente, Stan al mirar al pelirrojo lo vio con un tipo alto, pelo negro no podía divisarlo bien abrasados, sin poder soportar más los celos, salió corriendo del lugar sin parar hasta llegar su casa, no podía creerlo Kyle si tenía un novio era obvio si estaba abrasados demasiado juntos para ser amigos a un que con los tipos de amigo que tenia Kyle _"tengo que hablar con Kyle los antes posible"_ sin perder más el tiempo busco el teléfono de celular del pelirrojo savia que lo había notado en algún lado, después de encontrar el numero lo marco, espero por unos cuantos segundos para que contestara-hola-escucho la voz de Kyle y no pudo responder y corto de inmediato

-Stan tenemos que hablar-dijo Wendy que acababa de entrar a la pieza

-¿de qué se trata?-pregunto nervioso, pensando lo peor "_que no se haya dado cuenta que me estoy enamorando de Kyle por favor que no"_

Después de esperar unos interminables segundos-lo siento Stan no podre ir al juego el martes tengo una reunión muy importante-dijo la chica con un tono triste

-no te preocupes iré-pero antes sonó el teléfono Wendy lo contesto sin dejarlo terminar -hola… ¡Ho Kyle! ¿Cómo estás?...bien gracias….una llamada de este número no lo se acabo de llegar…ha si¿ te gustaría ir a un juego de futbol el martes?… es que yo no puedo ir...por favor a si podrás cuidar de Stan…Bueno ya entonces el martes con Stan…chao gracias

-¿¡que acabas de hacer! Casi ni lo conozco-dijo Stan alarmado

-pero si es tu alma gemela en la vida, quien mejor que Kyle, voy por una cerveza-dijo en camino a la cocina, mientras que Stan no podía creer lo que acababa de oír incluso su esposa daba cuenta lo que sentía por Kyle

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por leer me encanta Stan y sus luchas mentales :z saludos para todas cuídense mucho ha me gustaría hacer una petición o un favor si alguien por esas casualidades de la vida le gusta cryde o CraigxClyde y tiene tiempo sería bonito que insieran un fik de ellos me encanta esa pareja x3 ojala alguien pueda<strong>

** ya qe estén muy bien cuídense mucho nos leemos **


End file.
